


衣冠禽兽

by dimplemoon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimplemoon/pseuds/dimplemoon
Summary: 改自B站响尾爱丽的视频《衣冠禽兽》（已授权）
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Park Chanyeol/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 24





	1. 衣冠禽兽（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 请勿上升真人  
> 不然打pp嗷！  
> 都是我编的！  
> 没有三观！

“上周被经纪人发现在家中死亡的人气歌手顾默，现经检验后证实是突发性心脏病……”电视屏幕里正播放着娱乐头条，出道还未满一年的当红歌手顾默在一周前死亡。

顾默生了张极妖媚的脸。凭着这张脸，顾默挤掉无数才华横溢的人顺利出道。凭着这张脸，顾默就算唱歌走调也会有大波粉丝为他厮杀在各种负面消息面前。凭着这张脸，顾默爬上了京城娱乐圈顶端，然后重重摔了下来。

说起京城的娱乐圈，就不得不提京城有名的造星工厂——X。。X公司的理事金俊勉及他身后一干不常露面的人在公司建立不久后，凭借着自身阴狠的手段成功垄断了京城的娱乐市场，并在京城黄金地段，建立了另外两家分公司——E和O。

京城混过娱乐圈的都知道一句话，只要爬上了金俊勉的床，就是爬上了这娱乐圈的顶尖！

就算顾默是因为金俊勉玩得狠了点才死去，大家也只会拍着手说，这个顾默身体素质不行啊！一个顾默死在金俊勉床上，还有千千万万个顾默在等着爬金俊勉的床。

是夜。金俊勉旗下一家会所里，八个人在各玩着各的。

“有没有什么乐子呀？”边伯贤不耐烦地扔出手里一副纯金的扑克牌。

“最近无聊死了。”金珉锡摇着手里的红酒杯，接过边伯贤的话。

吴世勋都不看边伯贤，语气里尽是戏谑，“谁让你对上次那个那么粗暴呢？”

“玩坏了可不就没得玩了。”金钟仁抛起自己手里的台球，准备打下一杆球。

倒是金俊勉，今天安静得很，淡定地从酒柜里拿出一瓶白兰地，仿佛上次玩死人的不是自己一样。

朴灿烈更是无聊，已经开始把玩手里的打火机。

“玩坏了就换新的嘛，”都暻秀接过金俊勉递过来的白兰地，“E那边过几天又要出一批新人。”

金俊勉这几个人都是京城的太子党，一开始进入娱乐市场是为了方便自己寻欢作乐。刚建立公司之初，还要勾勾手指，开出诱人的条件，才有些出道多年还不温不火的小明星不情不愿地过来。后来，八个兄弟一起，把X做得风生水起，还开了分公司，直接垄断了京城的娱乐市场。如今，只用潇洒地往那一坐，就有多少人前仆后继地想过来。

京城，一个多梦幻的地方，吸引了多少怀揣着梦想的青年。X，又吸引多少梦想着站在聚光灯下的少男少女。

梦幻的地方总有自己的两面，上流社会里有自己的灯红酒绿，男男女女寻欢作乐。而另一面，格子间里有还在加班的上班族，E公司练习室里还有挥洒汗水的练习生… 

晚上十点，张艺兴还泡在E公司的健身房里。

健身房里只剩张艺兴一个人，他在跑步机上哼哧哼哧地跑步。距离出道还有四天，张艺兴的身体可不能出任何差错。

跑完步，还要接着练习一下打拳。张艺兴对自己要求很严格，毕竟出道的机会只有一次。张艺兴是一年前进入E的，在参加E公司的选拔前，张艺兴曾在X公司落选过一次。为了实现自己的梦想，张艺兴疯狂地练习舞蹈，为了保持身材甚至这一年只吃水煮的食物。

距离出道还有两天，张艺兴在练习室里马不停蹄练习着会在出道showcase表演的舞蹈。一遍两遍三遍……汗水浸湿了张艺兴的T恤衫。

玻璃窗外的天空逐渐泛起白色，张艺兴反而不觉得累。

“我终于，要出道了！”

“有个新人今晚出道，去看看吗？”都暻秀推开房间，有些兴奋地问其他七个人。

自家公司的艺人，看上谁直接就带上床，完事这人还能手握一手好资源，多好的事情！

朴灿烈一听笑得开心，“去，必须去！”

E公司这边，张艺兴的出道舞台倒计时还有二十分钟。助理，化妆师一干人还围在张艺兴周围，帮着他整理好发型，用最好的状态来迎接初舞台。

场外，一辆加长林肯缓缓驶入停车场。一早得到消息的李经理连忙帮着打开车门，在E公司当了这么久的执行经理，李经理还能不知道八个理事同时出现在今天晚上的showcase上是想干什么吗？张艺兴这家伙有福了！

“金理事，这边请。”

八个人从专用通道走上去，在最前排落座，立刻吸引了一大波媒体的注意力。

“今天出道这个人怕不是有大来头，X的老板全部都来了！”还是实习生的杂志社编辑没见过这大场面，一时间有些兴奋。

“害，八成是看上这新人了吧。”旁边的记者似乎很有经验，毕竟顾默的报道还是自己做的，顾默身上那些被鞭打的痕迹现在想想都毛骨悚然。

“也是，这娱乐圈大大小小的明星，不都是他们的玩物…”年纪轻轻的实习生口不择言。

这边一群娱记还在窃窃私语，那边金俊勉就飞了一个凌厉的眼神过来。顷刻间，安静了。

这实习生怕是要丢饭碗了。

舞台上灯光突然熄灭，吸引了所有人的目光。

张艺兴踏上升降台上，“别紧张，深呼吸。”

升降台慢慢升起来，灯光也跟着打在升起来的人身上。张艺兴微微闭着眼睛，等到升降台完全升起来，他才睁开眼睛，像初生的婴儿，第一次睁眼看他所热爱的舞台。

“大家好，我是张艺兴。”张艺兴握着麦，说出了这句他在多少个黑夜里练习过的话。

“下面为大家带来我的自作曲，lay u down。”张艺兴眼睛里闪着细碎的光芒，连脸上的酒窝里都是沉甸甸的快乐。

灯光再次暗下来。

“有点意思。”金钟仁冲着旁边面无表情的吴世勋挑了挑眉。

一束白色的光打下来，舞台中央站得笔直的人被笼上一层薄纱。

音乐刚起，张艺兴握住立麦就跟着唱了出来。空灵的汽水音在场馆里回荡，下面坐着的一片粉丝跟着躁动了起来。

连着顶三下跨，气氛瞬间达到巅峰。

感受着后边粉丝撕心裂肺的尖叫，一直冷冷的边伯贤眼神变得玩味起来。

随着张艺兴唱到高潮，猛地撕开本就松松垮垮的黑色衬衫，场馆里面更是一阵高过一阵的尖叫。

“我喜欢！”金钟仁眼睛都不眨地盯着舞台上露出薄薄一层腹肌还在不停wave的人。

旁边的吴世勋舔了舔自己有些干燥的嘴，没有接话。

“谢谢大家。”音乐一停，刚刚性感如维纳斯一般的人瞬间变回温柔的邻家大哥哥。乖巧地冲着观众鞠躬，白皙的脸上还留着因剧烈舞蹈产生的绯色。

台下的八个人看愣了似的，还是边伯贤第一个带头鼓掌，大家才不约而同站起来，集体为舞台上的人鼓掌。

按照流程，张艺兴通道下到了后台，却不想又被自己的经纪人叫了回来。“总公司那边的老板今天过来了，机会难得啊！”

张艺兴一头雾水地被叫回舞台上，总公司的老板？就是X的老板？那叫我去干嘛？

“有请今天的特殊嘉宾，金俊勉理事！”主持人兴致勃勃地介绍着大驾光临的理事们。

“我很高兴，我们E公司能有这么优秀的艺人。希望张艺兴能在未来的路上越来越好……”

张艺兴在一旁打量着气度不凡的八个人，我只是一个新人啊喂？

好不容易等到金俊勉发表完对自己的祝贺，张艺兴就迅速地离场了。到了健身的时间点，我的健身教练很贵的。

还没等张艺兴走到场馆后门，就有人在从门口进来拦住了张艺兴，“张先生，请跟我来。”

门口外面还有一大波粉丝在为张艺兴欢呼，张艺兴只得硬着头皮跟着面前打扮得一身黑黑的人离开。

这边，八位理事倒是不慌不忙离开了场馆。八个人走在一起，气场十足。

“哇，这是E的新练习生吗？好帅！腿好长！”一些举着张艺兴应援的粉丝忍不住向这八个人投去目光。

无视这些花痴的粉丝，都暻秀倒是很想吐槽吐槽边伯贤，“边伯贤，擦擦你的口水。人都走了。”都暻秀实在看不下去边伯贤的样子，却又忍不住警告“这次不许把人玩坏。”

边伯贤没吭声，只是笑了笑。

一想到刚刚舞台上张艺兴妖娆的身姿，柔软的腰肢，边伯贤就觉得身下某个地方在发烫。

“这次我们玩个游戏吧？” 金俊勉说，“比谁先搞到这只小绵羊？” 

“好啊。”朴灿烈笑着应和，心里算盘打得飞快。

“前提，不许玩阴的。”金俊勉警告意味明显。

这边八个人才说得好好的，来比比谁的狩猎本领更胜一筹，那边边伯贤派出去的人已经把张艺兴带到了自己的房间里。

不管卑不卑鄙，只要能吃到羊就行了啊。

和其他七个人分开，边伯贤驱车到了自家旗下的酒店。一路上都是绿灯，边伯贤心情妙极了，晚风在耳边呼啸，心里的血液在燃烧。

四十楼是边伯贤一个人的专属，踩过走廊毛茸茸的地毯，边伯贤还理了理身上的西装。

绅士地敲三下门，软软地问句就从房间里传了出来，“谁啊？”

打开门，张艺兴似乎已经卸去了妆，白净的一张小脸尽是单纯，像极了某个童话故事里不谙世事给大灰狼开门的人。

“边总？”仿佛真不知道自己是被谁拐跑了一样，张艺兴一脸疑惑。

边伯贤越过张艺兴径直走进房间，顺手脱下自己的西装外套，扔在沙发上。

本来就是别人的房间，张艺兴有些无奈，“好吧，坐吧。”

边伯贤潇洒地往沙发上一坐，开门见山说，“你知道那七个人对你的想法吧？”

张艺兴跟着在边伯贤对面坐下来，面色有些难堪。当练习生的时候有听说过被上司领导潜规则的，可是我才第一天出道啊！

边伯贤却不给张艺兴任何思考的时间，“做我的人，我保护你。”说罢，便好整以暇地看向张艺兴，一副人畜无害的样子，“我比他们温柔多了。”是引诱。

一分钟过去了，张艺兴坐着没动。

房间里安静的可怕，张艺兴只听到自己的心脏跳得越来越快。

“啊，不愿意啊？”边伯贤开口，“那我只好…”

“我愿意！”张艺兴慌忙回应边伯贤，“你想要什么？”

面前的人强装镇定，但眼里的恐慌早已出卖他，边伯贤疯狂压制住自己心里的邪火。两步就走到张艺兴面前，把人推到在沙发上，边伯贤的手从大刺刺开着的领口伸进去，“这就当作给我的报酬。”

说罢，灵活游走的手指就捏上了张艺兴胸前小巧又可爱的红果。

“你别！”张艺兴想伸手抓住边伯贤作祟的手，却被边伯贤制止了。

“乖，”边伯贤温柔的目光像一潭湖水，张艺兴却看不懂，“我会让你舒服的。”

解开张艺兴的衬衫扣子，边伯贤小心翼翼地像在拆一件礼物，拆完就能看见张艺兴瓷白的皮肤。

边伯贤修长的手指沿着胸前一直往下抚摸，直到摸上张艺兴的人鱼线。张艺兴紧张得要命，紧紧地咬着自己的唇，身体跟着不停地颤抖，眼睛瞪得圆圆的，牢牢地盯着边伯贤。

边伯贤心里好笑，只能先放弃手上的动作，俯下身来吻住张艺兴自己咬得发红的唇瓣。又吸又吮，滑滑嫩嫩的唇质感像果冻一样Q弹。

等张艺兴被放开喘气时，身下早已失守，被脱得只剩一条白色ck内裤。

白皙的身体与身下黑色的皮质沙发形成鲜明的对比。张艺兴还没想好要抓点什么在手里，边伯贤一个用力就撕开了张艺兴最后的防守。

张艺兴像一条刚离开水的鱼拼命挣扎，太丢脸了。面前的边伯贤就只解开了两颗扣子而已，而自己却被扒得连条ck都不剩，还四仰八叉地躺在这里。

边伯贤伸出腿来张艺兴胡乱摆动的双腿压在膝盖下，一只与他十指紧扣，“乖，我不会伤害你的，痛就抱紧我。”

边伯贤亮晶晶的眼睛像一片银河，张艺兴不知怎的就迷了心窍，信了边伯贤的鬼话。

两只手臂环上边伯贤的脖子，细细密密的吻就落了下来。从张艺兴殷红的唇瓣一路吻下来，舔舐他白皙的脖颈，再一口含住他粉红的茱萸。

“啊！”张艺兴难耐地叫出声，又赶紧羞耻地咬住自己的下唇。

听到张艺兴的呻吟，边伯贤更兴奋了，不安分的手伸向了张艺兴干净的下身。

隐匿在稀疏毛发里的东西早就挺立起来，啊，真是敏感呢。

握住张艺兴的脆弱，不做停留，边伯贤便快速撸动起来，还时不时揉揉捏捏旁边两个囊袋。

张艺兴是个很自律的人，平时连手枪都很少打，根本受不了这么强烈的刺激，没几分钟就射了出来。

而边伯贤更是捕捉到了张艺兴脸上的所有表情，是处吧，这么青涩的反应，真好，我是第一个。

白色浓稠的液体沾了边伯贤一手，身下的人更是害羞地缩起来，还伸手捂住了自己发烫的脸。

边伯贤轻笑一声，看准时机，把沾了白浊的手指快速伸进了害羞的后穴。

“啊！”张艺兴痛得叫出声。刚刚脸上所有的害羞都变成了害怕。低头就瞄到了边伯贤裤裆支起的小帐篷，那么大的东西进来我会死的……

边伯贤倒是没注意张艺兴害怕的脸，拉开两条修长的腿，把正在紧致的穴里搅动的手指增加到三根。

张艺兴一边感受着身下的痛感，一边盘算着逃跑。“冷静，冷静…”张艺兴强迫自己冷静下来，刚刚放松下来，边伯贤就猛地顶了进来。

“啊！好痛！”张艺兴尖叫出声。

“你忍一忍就好了…”边伯贤很想骂一句脏话，实在是太紧了。但看到张艺兴那张痛苦得皱起来的脸，边伯贤又心软了，低下头吻住张艺兴。

“乖。”湿热的吻在张艺兴的唇上落下，化作无声的安慰，张艺兴仿佛抓住了救命稻草，紧紧搂住边伯贤。

这个吻带着浓浓的安抚意味，张艺兴也忍不住去回吻，两个人热切地吻在一起，来不及吞咽的津液沿着嘴角流下来，边伯贤丝毫不忌讳舌头一卷全部吃了下去。边伯贤伸手解开自己的衬衫扣子，与张艺兴肌肤相亲。

趁着身下的人逐渐放松，边伯贤忍不住开始大的动作，直接整根没入。

“啊，”张艺兴叫出声，比起刚才因为疼痛而呻吟，现在明显染上几分情欲。

边伯贤暗自笑了笑，捏住张艺兴光滑的脚踝一拉，就把两条修长的腿架在了自己肩膀上。

不愧是刚刚在舞台上扭得像海带一样飘逸的腰肢，张艺兴轻轻松松就被边伯贤折叠成90度。

张艺兴一低头就能看到又粗又长的性器在自己身体里直进直出，又快又猛。

“啊！要…坏了！”麻麻烫烫的感觉一股一股沿着脊髓爬上来，张艺兴害怕地叫出声。

“不会的！”边伯贤不去看张艺兴，还火上浇油地摸了一把张艺兴又挺立起来的性器。

断断续续的呻吟，终于在边伯贤手上一用力时变了调。

星星点点的白浊溅得到处都是。

“我…不行了！”呻吟里带着点哭腔，前后夹击的快感过于猛烈，张艺兴都想起身推开边伯贤了。“我不要了…我不要你的保护！”

边伯贤忽然觉得张艺兴有些聒噪，只能幸苦自己一边堵上张艺兴上面的嘴，一边堵住他下面的嘴。

边伯贤一边加快冲刺的速度，一边含住张艺兴饱满的唇又舔又嘬，把所有的呻吟都咽了下去。

不愧是自己看上的人，上面的嘴又香又甜，下面的嘴又湿又热，把自己咬得紧紧的。但是一想到还要和其他七个人共享，边伯贤心里就是一阵不爽。

边伯贤更加用力地顶弄，仿佛要把一个人的快乐发挥到极致。身下的张艺兴却只能随着边伯贤剧烈的动作而耸动。摇摇晃晃，像叶即将覆灭的小舟。

滚烫的性器像是要顶穿张艺兴整个身体，顶得五脏六腑都要出来了。低头还能看到小腹被顶出的小小突起，张艺兴忍不住开始小声啜泣。

终于，滚烫的精液射进肠道深处。烫得张艺兴一哆嗦，紧紧抓住边伯贤的手都没有松开。

边伯贤没急着拔出自己的性器，而是慢慢感受高潮后肠道的收缩。

身下的人正在失神。多精致的面孔，多动人的叫床声……

可惜，还要和其他七个人共享。

边伯贤贪婪地吻住张艺兴发红的唇，此刻，你是我的。

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请勿上升真人

吴世勋一脚刚进踏地下停车场，电话就响了起来。

“哈哈，”吴世勋接起电话，听完对方的话先是笑了一声，“我就知道边伯贤不会遵守规则的。”

半晌，接电话的人才逐渐眯起眼睛来，是危险的信号，“我也不想。”

天再次暗下来，京城开启了它纸醉金迷的一面，狩猎的好时机。

“是这吗？”吴世勋顺着楼层往面前这栋楼看了一眼。俊勉哥的酒店啊，这场狩猎越来越有意思了。

开车的朴灿烈早就压制不住上扬的嘴角，“是，俊勉哥发的信息，说他人已经在楼上。我们人到就行，东西都不用带。”

两人交换了一个心照不宣的眼神，怀着不一样的心情走进了电梯。

还是礼貌地敲三下门，却半天没有动静。

门这边，张艺兴刚摆脱想对自己动手动脚的金钟仁，一点点挪到房间门口，门就被敲响了。

下意识凑到猫眼面前一看，还没来得及看清外面是哪两个人，金钟仁就冲上来抓住张艺兴的手腕，一用力把人拽进了里屋。

金钟仁力气出奇得大，张艺兴挣脱不得，直接被摔在柔软的大床上。

其实房间里昨天晚上的一群理事都在，好像少了几个人，不过张艺兴并不在意这个，反正都认不全。会客厅里坐着的一个个人虽然没有对张艺兴动手动脚，却都是一副事不关己高高挂起的样子，不动声色看着金钟仁连拖带拽把张艺兴拽进套间里面的卧室。

张艺兴早上在酒店醒过来的时候已经没有边伯贤的踪影，接着就是经纪人一个电话打过来问自己有没有事。没事的话，晚上还要参加一个酒会。现在想来，这是圈套啊！哪有在酒店套房开酒会的？还又是昨晚上那帮理事。

被摔在床上都张艺兴心里面很没有底，害怕像冷汗一样一阵阵冒出来，紧紧包裹着自己。

坐起来怒视着让自己摔倒的人，金钟仁面色却尽是戏虐，“千万别开门，你知道他们会怎样。”

话才说完，刚刚其他几个人也跟着进来了。高大的人像一堵墙拦去张艺兴的退路。

好像你们也很危险啊，张艺兴紧张地咽了咽口水，暗自想往后缩。

金钟仁笑得很开朗，是那种久不出山的狮子看到猎物掉进自己圈套里明媚的开朗。

金俊勉拉过一把椅子在房间里面坐下，优雅地举起一杯白兰地，一副准备欣赏精彩节目的样子。

还没反应过来，金钟仁就上来压制住了张艺兴。

“你们这些禽兽，对我的人温柔点啊！”边伯贤抄着手倚在门框上说。

“边伯贤，你个骗子！”张艺兴一边抵抗金钟仁，还不忘冲着倚在门上一副戏虐表情的边伯贤骂。

“小可怜，最奸诈的就是他。”一旁拎着一副手铐走过来都暻秀说到。

冰凉的手铐像毒蛇勒紧自己的猎物一样缠紧张艺兴两条被举到头顶的手臂上。

“你们这群禽兽！”张艺兴一边挣扎一边还在骂着。

手被都暻秀牢牢地抓住，脚被金钟仁按住，张艺兴动弹不得。

“今天想怎么玩啊？”发问的是金珉锡。

“暻秀不是带东西过来了吗？”金钟大翻着自己刚刚拎进房间的金属箱子。

嘶，金钟仁粗暴地撕开了张艺兴的黑色衬衫，纽扣迸开到地上，骨碌碌地滚到阴暗的角落。

一瞬间，房间里除了张艺兴每个人眼里都流露出了贪婪的目光。

白皙光滑的腹肌赤裸裸的暴露在明晃晃的灯光下，像一块品质极佳的璞玉，还需人来精心打磨。

“今天，”金钟仁毫不客气地抚摸了一把张艺兴光滑紧实的肌肤，“让我用精液来浇灌你怎么样？”

被压制地动弹不得的张艺兴害怕地闭上了眼睛。太恐怖了，今天自己死定了……

“恩？”仿佛在嫌弃张艺兴不够专心似的，金钟仁伸手拨弄了一下张艺兴胸前小巧可爱的小茱萸。

“不！”张艺兴绝望地呼出声。

“乖！”边伯贤上前来，安抚性地吻了吻张艺兴的额头，“不会有事的。”

“你个禽兽边伯贤！”张艺兴挣扎着呼喊出声。边伯贤却只留下一个潇洒的背影，然后金钟仁接着吻住了张艺兴。

“宝贝儿别急啊，先存点力气，一会有你叫的时候。”金钟仁说的一本正经。

张艺兴慌了，却挣脱不得束缚。

都暻秀干脆利落地撕扯开张艺兴黑色的裤子，隔着白色的亵裤开始揉弄沉睡的性器。

“唔，不要啊！”两只手被束缚在头顶的张艺兴绝望地呼喊出声。

金钟仁俯下身来，堵住张艺兴的嘴。红润饱满的唇瓣被金钟仁含在嘴里细细品味，灵活的舌头撬开张艺兴坚守的最后一片净土。

张艺兴像是商店里放在橱窗里展示的小蛋糕，隔着玻璃都能嗅到浓郁的奶油香气，更别说含进嘴里，香甜的滋味让人欲罢不能。金钟仁像是要吸尽张艺兴所有的香甜滋味，等到身下的人几乎快喘不过气来，金钟仁才放开被吻得面色发红的张艺兴。

身下在都暻秀的挑逗下早已挺立，直直的撑出一个白色的小帐篷。张艺兴又羞又难受，衣服被扒开的时候身体里像是有一簇火苗在微弱地跳动着，在金钟仁和都暻秀联合的进攻下，烧得更旺了。

内裤边被人轻轻调起，然后猛地扯下来，漂亮的玉茎瞬间暴露在房间里六个人炙热的目光里。

不着寸缕的张艺兴像油画里不可亵渎的美神维纳斯，安静的，甚至白皙的脸上带着点害羞的红色，仿佛在等着所有人的侵犯。

最先上手的是金钟大，他像一只坏坏的喵咪，拎着他的从金属箱子里掏出来的东西，踩着轻盈欢快的步伐走到美神的前面。粉红的玉茎像是逗弄猫咪的逗猫棒，上手不消三两下，逗猫棒就变得更滚烫了。

张艺兴疯狂想压制住自己内心燃起的火堆，却不想美妙的低喘声却压制不住地从嘴里流出来。

猫咪仿佛被这令人销魂的声音吓到了，转而拿起了刚才拿过来的东西，一根细长的金属棒。银白的棒子在灯光下泛着冷光，冷光刺进张艺兴的眼睛里，他有种不好的预感。

冰冷的棒子滑过滚烫的柱身，张艺兴闭上了眼睛。在这么多人面前射出来，实在是太过羞耻……

没有张艺兴想象中被调教的感觉，棒子似乎是很安分的在被人操纵。张艺兴紧张的呼吸在突然换成金钟大有些凉的手的时候到达顶峰。

旁边围观的人仿佛感受到张艺兴的紧张，一双温热的手贴上张艺兴的锁骨。像是安抚，大拇指一下一下摩挲过突出的锁骨。

身下轻轻的撸动还在继续，张艺兴好像放松了下来。突然没有一点预兆的，带着张艺兴体温的金属棒被插进了正在吐露着清液的马眼里。

“啊！你放开！”被恶意插入的人痛得蜷缩起来，猛地睁开的眼睛里全部是恐惧，却被周围的人紧紧按住。

始作俑者金钟大却听话的放开了手，留着插入大半截的金属棒在张艺兴的尿道里。

“乖，”金钟仁捏了捏张艺兴胸前的变硬的小茱萸。

“这是为你好。”刚刚一直在安抚张艺兴的金珉锡温柔地揉了揉他瘦削的脸。

坐在角落里的金俊勉轻啜了一口酒，“珉锡，开始吧。”

猎物的欲望被束缚，这场游戏才正真开始。

发愣的张艺兴被金钟仁翻了个身，露出浑圆挺翘的臀瓣。都暻秀还非常正人君子地在张艺兴腹部垫了一个软软的大枕头，防止弄伤含着金属棒的性器。

接过金钟大抛过来的一管ky，金钟仁挑着眉吹了个口哨。

张艺兴委屈地想把脸埋进被子里，却被都暻秀拽着头发提了起来。

都暻秀看着一脸惊恐的张艺兴咽了咽口水，丰盈的唇瓣在金钟仁刚才的蹂躏下更加红润，仿佛轻轻一碰就能滴出血。都暻秀拍了拍自己的胯，“会吗？”

张艺兴脑海里只有一个大大的问号，还没有在脑海搜索出个所以然，后面的一阵被入侵的感觉又把张艺兴拉回现实。

一整管的ky被挤进了张艺兴昨天才使用过的后穴，黏黏糊糊的凝胶挤满了整个肠道。

都暻秀已经迫不及待拉下自己的裤拉链，粗长的性器弹出来，拍在了张艺兴脸上。绕是张艺兴再不懂，也应该明白都暻秀此时此刻的意图。

认命地张嘴含住面前的性器，张艺兴感觉到凝胶在自己身体里有融化的迹象。

舒服得叹了口气的都暻秀低下头刚好对上张艺兴抬眼，可怜兮兮委屈巴巴的表情让都暻秀的性器又涨大几分。

“乖，你舔舔他！”耐心地教导不懂事的孩子是X一贯的理念。

粗长的性器撑得张艺兴的嘴满满的，哪里还能去舔?为了防止津液流下去，张艺兴只得轻轻地吸口气。都暻秀却被这口气吸得没了魂，伸手贴上张艺兴的后脑勺，忍不住地开始在湿热的口腔里抽插。

“唔！”更多的津液顺着张艺兴殷红的嘴角流了下来。

身后，过多的凝胶在温暖中融化成液体流了出来。趴跪的姿势让身后的人可以完美地目睹全过程，粉粉嫩嫩的穴口一张一合，像是发出邀请招呼着人赶紧进去。

金珉锡却是不着急，先是揉了两把手感极佳的臀瓣，再是把两瓣面团似的臀瓣捏在一起，又松开，反反复复跟和面似的，直到两边都沾上亮晶晶的液体，金珉锡这才掏出自己硬得发痛的性器，捏住两瓣臀瓣，把自己的性器放在中间，玩起了臀交的戏码。

饱满挺翘的臀瓣像娇嫩多汁的水蜜桃，味道极佳。金珉锡一下一下蹭过柔嫩的臀瓣，又软又弹的质感简直让人爱不释手。

张艺兴就很难受了，嘴里含着都暻秀滚烫的性器，还要接受他猛烈的抽送。粗长的性器直直戳上嗓子眼，呛得张艺兴眼睛里泛起了泪花。身后还有个烙铁似的东西，在一直摩擦着自己的臀部，又痛又烫，皮肤应该都破了……想要发泄的欲望愈演愈烈，却被牢牢地堵住，自己的性器涨得发痛。我是不是要被玩坏了，张艺兴落下了委屈的眼泪。

晶莹都泪花顺着精致的脸庞滑下来，嘴里抽插的性器突然退了出去，张艺兴还没有反应过来，就被滚烫的精液射了一身。白浊沿着锁骨一路流下去，都暻秀没松开贴在张艺兴后脑勺上的手，看着张艺兴被磨得红艳艳的唇，顺势就吻了下去。

发泄过后的都暻秀恢复平静，连吻都开始变得小心翼翼。生怕一用力，他们精心布局引诱来的维纳斯就要生气。

张艺兴懵懵的，只想着发泄，也不知这面前的人是谁，就开始和他交换这个吻。一吻作罢，都暻秀松开面前的人。张艺兴眼睛湿漉漉的，脸上带着点情欲的粉红，都暻秀还想吻下去，就听到旁边某边咬牙切齿的声音，“爽完了?亲够了?到我了！”

滚烫的精液洒在张艺兴的腰窝上，金珉锡一声叹息。人间尤物！

张艺兴却叹了口气。

这口气还没叹完，门口就响起了脚步声。

“怎么回事?半天不来开门?”

“我的小美人呢？”

tbc.


End file.
